The Sun, The Moon, The Sky, and The Snake
by ThePhantomJellicle
Summary: The Royal Family have a debt to pay.  If this debt is broken all of Equestria will suffer.  NOT A CELESTIA LUNA SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

HIGUYSOMGILOVEMYLI'LPONEHFRENDSHIPIZMAJIK!

If yo could read that WOW!

Anyway,

Lets do this.

My Little Pony and Princess Luna and all the other ponies in MLP fully belong to Lauren Faust.

I would steal MLP if I could but apparently I'm not allowed…

PROLOUGE!

"Ah, King Sunne, Queen Moina, thank you for joining me here today. Please, take a seat."

"Why 'ave you brought us 'ere monsieur? You never call us unless eet is somesing important." said Queen Moina

"Yes Draco, why have you brought us here?", asked King Sunne.

"Well, I was reading 'The Pony Times' this morning and I was extremely upset to find that,**" **(Duke Draco thrust a copy of that days newspaper onto the cold wooden table) ", Princess Celestia who was to marry my son Lucian, has been spotted with somepony else! This is unacceptable!"

"It can't be true! Celestia would never do anything like that! She always sticks to her duti…"

His voice faltered as he gazed at the newspaper. PRINCESS PROBLEM, it said. There was also a picture of Celestia and a gray stallion lying under an apple orchard. Together.

"But," Draco said. ",I have a proposition. I believe that Moina is pregnant with a little mare, am I correct?"

"Wii…" Moina said protectively, while automatically covering her pregnant stomach with her hooves.

"Well, my son has found another wife, so, my other son shall marry your mare, yes?"

"Um…well…"Moina stuttered.

"We made that arranged marriage between Lucian and Celestia decades ago. The world is changing Dra-"

"Maybe, if that mare doesn't marry my younger son, something will happen to the Royal Family and all of Equestria. Something bad."

"You wouldn't dare Draco." said the king his wings spreading over his wife, whle his flame hair leaped higher.

"Darleeng, calm down, pleez. You know vhat 'appened last time." , urged Moina.

"Fine. Goodbye Draco."

An evil smile crept over Draco's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIGOIYS!**

**Here is Chapter 1. Oh yeah, Queen Moina (MWA-NA) is French. Forgot to say that in zee prologue…**

**REVIEW OR ILL SET PINKIE PIE ON YOU! ILL TELL HER YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!HAHA NOW YOURE SCARED!**

**MLP FIM BELONGS TO LAUREN FAUST. KING SUNNE AND QUEEN MOINA AND DRACO AND LUCIAN AND SIO ALL BELONG TO ME!**

**Chapter 1.**

**Celestias P.O.V**

I was 15 years old (in pony years) when my father went away.

My little sister Luna had just been born.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart. Be a good mare until then."

"But dad! Why do you have to go in the first place? When will you be back? What about Luna!", I exclaimed

"Wii darleeng, your new baby daughter was just born. Can you not stay just one more day?" said my mother.

"No. Trouble with the sun. I can feel it."

At this point, I started crying uncontrollably.

He never came back.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but just trying to build the tension…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Ok so…next chapter I suppose…**

**Chapter 2**

**Luna is 17 in pony years**

Luna sat in her chambers thinking.

She was staring out of her large stained glass window, which pictured how the sun and moon were created.

Wistfully, she looked out onto the outside world. She was old enough to go out by herself! Her sister wouldn't allow always said "You're not old enough yet." But now, Luna was 17!

Luna knew the real reason. Celestia was afraid. Afraid something would happen like it did to their mother.

Flashback:

"Mommy, where we going?" little Luna asked.

"We are going eento Canterlot! How exciting, eh?"

"Yeah mommy!"

"Yeah, this'll be cool." Said Celestia.

They walked, further and further until they were on the outskirts of Canterlot in a quiet area.

"M-mommy, are we lost? I'm scared." Luna whimpered

Nopony was there except them.

Suddenly a group of white, black, blue, purple, and silver unicorns appeared.

"Hello Moina. We want our moon back.", a large black pony said.

"N-no, you w-won't take me again. NO!" the queen exclaimed, spreading her wings over her children.

"If you do not do this, we will hurt you like we did before."

"NO!"

At this point the group of ponies shot magic out of their horns and directed it at Moina who as soon as it hit her, fell down.

Dead.

"Goodbye."

The unicorns vanished.

Flashback end.

Luna thought:" I shall go outside."

She put on an old black cloak and ran down to the kitchen and out the back door.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D **


End file.
